Heavenly Skies: O Passado de Léia
by Hikari Nemuru
Summary: Dúvidas e Incertezas: Será que o ovo é meu? Alegria e Felicidade: O nascimento de Ismael. E agora faço parte dos cavaleiros de Dragões. Tristeza e Decepção: Aquele que considerava amigo, na verdade é o traidor, assassino e a morte de Ismael. Raiva e Angustia: Quero vingança, mas ao mesmo tempo tenho pena daquele traidor.
1. Léia

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. E sim a Kurumada Masami. Sem fins lucrativos!

**Nota:** Personagens de Saint Seiya irá aparecer com o tempo na fic

**Beta: **Metal Ikarus

Heavenly Skies: Gaiden

Passado de Léia

Capítulo um

Todas as manhas Léia fugia de suas aulas de magia com sua mãe, pois não gostava de usar magia e quando tentava dava tudo errado. Vivia se aventurando pela floresta com árvores altas com suas copas cheias e pela suas frestas entravam alguns raios de sol na densa floresta de Stellarum. Possuía uma variedade de flores uma mais colorida que a outra e o aroma que cada uma expelia no ambiente atraindo vários insetos, principalmente algumas raças de beija-flores e vários pássaros. Floresta adentro tinha um lago com uma grande cachoeira, onde se encontravam alguns animais bebendo água ou se refrescando.

Ela era uma menina muito inquieta, tinha sempre que fazer alguma coisa para gastar tanta energia e todos a apelidavam de a espoleta.

Numa de suas aventuras na floresta a menina encontrou um ovo vermelho num tom muito vivo, quando os raios de sol batiam em sua casca, ela brilhava como se tivessem luzes em seu interior e era muito lustroso, dava para se ver o reflexo na casca. Léia ao avistar o ovo ficou muito emocionada e seu coração chegou a palpitar rapidamente. Ficou se perguntando varias vezes como um ovo veio parar em meio a uma floresta como aquela, pois a menina sabia que lá era uma rota de passagem para os apressados que queriam chegar mais rápido em Stellarum. Mas não se importou, pegou o ovo e o levou para casa.

- Que emoção é um ovo de dragão! Será que ele me escolheu?

Nesse momento Léia fica em silêncio analisando a situação, chegou a ficar apreensiva e percebeu que talvez ela não fosse a verdadeira dona daquele ovo. Chegou numa conclusão de que ela só estava na hora certa e no lugar certo, mas ele nunca iria nascer para ela. Até porque era ainda uma criança que mal sabia usar uma magia básica, até crianças mais novas do que ela sabiam.

Os pais de Léia são feiticeiros considerados dos mais poderosos da cidade, eles pacientemente ensinavam a todos os seus conhecimentos, mas a pequena aprendiz mostrou que não tinha muita aptidão para feitiçaria e a própria já demonstrava que não gostava muito de ser uma feiticeira. O que ela gostaria muito era de ter um Dragão e suas preces foram atendidas pelos deuses, mas se perguntava várias vezes se aquele dragão nasceria para ela.

Dois anos depois Léia, já com seus dez anos, continuou a cuidar do ovo, com aquela pergunta em sua mente, então resolveu desistir e seguir com seu treinamento com seus pais.

Naquela manha Léia acordara cedo, junto com os pais e ajudou a preparar o café da manha na companhia deles.

- Pai e mãe me decidi quero aprender fazer feitiços! – Mostrava convicção enquanto cortava uma fatia de mamão e o picando em um prato – Irei me esforçar muito, não quero ficar defasada.

- Léia você esta bem? – A mãe colocara a mão na testa da menina para ver se não estava com febre, pois nunca mostrara interesse em aprender feitiços, magias qualquer coisa que tivesse ligação com feitiçaria.

- Mãe! Eu estou bem, alias, ótima! – Retirando a mão da mãe de sua testa e depois mostrando a língua para a mesma – Estou falando sério!

- Então vamos comer antes que ela mude de idéia. – O pai sorriu satisfeito com a decisão da filha em querer aprender – Não podemos nos atrasar.

Léia comia o café da manha rápido enquanto seus pais já se arrumavam para sair, mas seus pensamentos iam direto ao ovo e na pergunta que a perturbara desde dois anos atrás, chacoalhou a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos, pois decidiu que iria desistir e aprender a fazer feitiços.

A aula ocorrera bem, Léia prestava atenção em cada palavra que sua mãe falava em frente da sala e anotava todos os nomes de feitiços citados. A menina ficava até confusa com tantos nomes sendo citados, mas continuava firme em sua concentração.

A parte que Léia não gostava eram as aulas práticas, onde tinha que colocar em prática tudo que aprendera durante as aulas experimentais e sempre algo bizarro acontecia quando chegava a vez dela. Geralmente Léia conjurava o feitiço errado sempre fazendo algo explodir ou pegar fogo, ou seja, era uma tragédia em pessoa em feitiçaria.

Já cansada de fazer feitiços errados, passara a treinar depois das aulas na floresta, onde tinha paz e mais concentração. Treinava alguns feitiços básicos que aprendera em aula, dessa vez sem explodir ou colocar fogo em algo. A menina voltava para casa ajudava nos afazeres de casa e se trancava em seu quarto para cuidar do ovo vermelho, isso a fazia relaxar depois de uma tarde inteira de treino.

- Espero que encontre seu dono... – Acariciava o ovo com cuidado, o mantinha num lugar bem aquecido de seu quarto – Gostaria de saber se poderei acompanhar seu crescimento.

No dia seguinte mais feitiços novos a serem aprendidos, o que deixava Léia desesperada, pois seriam mais para treinar depois das aulas e mais do dia anterior. Para a infelicidade dela os pais iriam aplicar um teste com a lista de feitiços aprendidos.

- Por que eles tem que passar um teste com aproximadamente vinte feitiços? – Cabisbaixa – Lá vamos nós treinar todos eles depois da aula.

Voltara a sala de aula onde seus pais comiam seu almoço tranquilamente ao verem a filha cabisbaixa num canto da sala.

- Filha que desanimo é esse? – A mãe lhe acariciava a cabeça – É por causa do teste?

- Mãe não sei se vou dar conta disso... tudo – Suspirou – Mal dei conta daqueles 10 feitiços de ontem...

- Léia, querida você vai ser capaz sim. – O pai ajoelhou a abraçando – Parecem difíceis, mas se você treiná-los um pouco todos os dias será capaz de fazer o teste tranquilamente.

- Já estou treinando depois das aulas na floresta... Me sinto melhor lá, é mais tranqüilo e calmo. – Sorrindo – Vou tentar me dar bem no teste.

Saiu da sala tentando se enturmar com as outras crianças da sala, fizera amizade com uma menina seu nome era Sara e com seu irmão gêmeo Klaus, pois a viram sozinha num canto, decidiram chegar perto para a enturmar.

- Então você é Léia a filha da professora Ako e do professor Zenin? – Os olhinhos dos dois brilhavam – Prazer meu nome é Sara e esse é meu irmão Klaus!

- Prazer em conhecê-los! – Os cumprimentando.

- Você começou a freqüentar só agora as aulas de seus pais? – Sara a olhava preocupada, pois sabia que os testes dos professores não eram fáceis – Bom podemos te ajudar com os treinos, claro se você quiser.

- Tem alguma duvida? – Klaus ficou ao lado da irmã – Se quiser podemos te ajudar depois das aulas.

- Sério vocês me ajudam? – Dava pulos de felicidade – Eu aceito!

- Certo, então depois das aulas vamos praticar!

Os pais ficaram observando a filha se enturmando com os gêmeos, enquanto as crianças conversavam animadamente num brinquedo que tinha perto da sala.

- Na verdade queria ter um dragão do que ser feiticeira, mas algo me fez desistir dessa idéia por isso que decidi me empenhar em ser uma feiticeira igual aos meus pais. – Determinada – Quero aprender vários feitiços e magias que eu conseguir!

- Me falaram que para ter um dragão você precisa ter um certo conhecimento em magias. – Sara ficou pensativa – Foi o que meu pai falou, porque meu tio é um cavaleiro de dragão.

- Verdade! Mas não é só isso! – Klaus colocou a mão no queixo – Pelo o que tanto nas aulas como nossos pais falaram para ser um cavaleiro de Dragão é preciso ter muita determinação, coragem e um coração nobre, pelo menos o que nos disseram.

- Mas uma das bases para se ter um Dragão é preciso ter conhecimento em magia, uma coisa que eu não tenho... – Chacoalhando a cabeça negativamente – Sou tão inquieta e não gosto de feitiçaria, portanto nunca serei escolhida por um Dragão.

- Vamos parando com esse pessimismo! – Os gêmeos colocaram as mãos na cintura – Vamos treinar muito magia e você vai passar nesse teste. E quem sabe futuramente apareça um Dragão!

- Certo! Vamos treinar muito!

Ako saiu da sala chamando por todas as crianças de sua responsabilidade, pois Zenin dava aulas para os adolescentes. Em dez minutos todos já estavam em sala de aula se preparando para aprenderem mais 10 feitiços. O burburinho começou, Léia se sentia insegura diante da sala, pois todos tinham muito mais experiência em usar magias do que ela.

E mais teoria sobre magia, como deveriam ser usados, os elementos usados nas magias, isso deixava Léia entediada, mas não perdia o foco, anotando tudo que conseguia pegar na hora. Sara e Klaus estavam muito concentrados na aula e podia se ver um sorriso em seus rostos por estarem aprendendo coisas novas.

- Agora quero que vocês vão até o patio treinarem as magias de ontem e as de hoje. – Ako olhava para a filha a vendo tensa e temerosa, podia ver o medo nos olhos da menina – Léia venha comigo.

Léia acompanhou a mãe até um canto do pátio.

- Eu sei que esta com medo. – A abraçou – Mas você precisa superar esse medo, como quer ser escolhida por um Dragão se tem muito medo de usar magia.

- Não é isso, mamãe... – Abaixou a cabeça – É que todo mundo esta na minha frente... E não culpo você e nem papai por isso... Tudo isso é minha culpa, porque fui teimosa em não querer aprender feitiçaria quando era mais nova... Podia estar no mesmo nível que todo mundo...

- Ainda da tempo, Léia. – Dando confiança a filha – Você consegue.

Léia se juntou aos outros alunos mais confiante, ela ia se virar com que sabia e dar a volta por cima.

- Irei dar um teste de treinamento a vocês e quero ver como vão se sair, o grau de dificuldade vai ser igual para todos, falando mais uma vez é um treinamento, pois no teste mesmo não pegarei leve!

O burburinho começou novamente, Léia quase teve sua recaída, mas Sara e Klaus a abraçaram dando confiança a mais nova amiga.

- Amiga você consegue. – Sara lhe deu um olhar confiante – Se você treinou ontem depois das aulas vai ser mais fácil.

- Isso mesmo! – Klaus lhe deu um cafuné na cabeça – Mostra para sua mãe que você consegue e a deixe orgulhosa!

- Obrigada, gente. – Limpando as lagrimas – Vamos que vamos!

Ako criou vários monstros com sua magia para cada aluno, ficou preocupada com a filha, mas não podia pegar leve só porque a menina era sua filha.

Por alguma razão para Léia apareceu um Orc e ele a olhava com muita hostilidade empunhando um grande machado. Léia andou para trás amedrontada, enquanto o monstro caminhava em sua direção e rosnava brutalmente.

- Carne fresca! – Num tom de voz que dava medo.

O Orc corre em sua direção elevando o machado para trás, enquanto na cabeça da menina se passava várias coisas, as magias que treinara no dia anterior não vinham em sua mente, lhe deu um branco momentâneo que a fez chorar.

As outras crianças iam bem no treino, pois já estavam bem preparadas, a professora observava a filha chorando, ela se encolhia de medo, Ako ia parar a magia quando o diretor a impediu.

_ Ako ela precisa saber usar as magias que foram ensinadas, é sua filha, mas precisará saber se defender sozinha. Afinal você e seu marido não vão estar sempre ao lado dela para a proteger. – O senhor ajeitou os óculos – Esse Orc representa o medo e o futuro dela. Se ela continuar desse jeito só irá alimentar a negatividade da criatura.

Ako ficara em silêncio, sabia que o ancião estava certo, se ela e Zenin a proteger a vida toda, Léia nunca saberá se cuidar sozinha e isso seria um grande problema.

- O senhor tem razão...

Léia se encolhia ainda mais com medo da criatura e o medo dela alimentava a força do Orc, ele se tornava ainda mais horripilante e forte. A menina se levanta tentando lembrar de um feitiço, mas nada veio em sua mente.

- Péssimo momento para dar branco... – Fungava e limpava as lágrimas – Vamos pensa, Léia! Alguma coisa devo lembrar. – Ela olhara para o lado vendo que seus colegas de classe um a um concluíam o treinamento, enquanto ela não havia feito um arranhão no Orc.

- Vamos lá, Léia! Você consegue! – Gritaram Sara e Klaus – Sua mãe, seu pai e o diretor estão vendo nosso treino!

Léia olhara para trás vendo seus pais e o diretor assistindo o treinamento, abaixara a cabeça lembrando de suas palavras.

"-Vamos que vamos!" – Lembrou de sua ultima frase dita a seus amigos – É isso meu medo e insegurança estão fazendo com que me esquecesse de tudo! Preciso me acalmar.

No quarto de Léia o ovo brilhava intensamente e ela pode sentir um súbito calor preencher seu corpo, era um calor estranho ao mesmo tempo aconchegante, que a acalmara um pouco de seu medo e insegurança.

- Eu consigo!

Ela corre na direção do Orc e ele faz o mesmo erguendo seu grande machado e os outros alunos que já haviam terminado seu teste, observavam com preocupação Léia com o Orc.

Léia dá um salto ficando atrás do Orc, concentrava uma bola de fogo em sua mão a lançando na direção da criatura. Essas chamas foram tomando forma de uma criatura de fogo de grandes braços e possuía chifres.

- Efreet! – E a criatura de chamas começa a bater no Orc com seus grandes punhos.

O Orc ficou atordoado com os punhos de fogo e fortes da magia de Léia, se levanta dando um rugido irritado correndo na direção da menina. Ela concentra água em sua mão a lançando e o liquido formava uma mulher com um rabo de sereia e com asas.

- Undine! – A mulher lançou uma rajada de água na direção do Orc o arrastando para trás e depois o derrubando.

Os pais e o diretor olhavam a luta surpresos com a repentina mudança de comportamento de Léia, de expressões preocupadas foram substituídas por alivio e confiança.

Entre os outros alunos o burburinho foi geral, pois alguns acreditavam que a filha dos professores não iria conseguir lutar por não ter experiência com o uso de feitiçaria. Os amigos Klaus e Sara sorriam alegremente e se abraçavam de felicidade por ver que a amiga havia reagido.

Léia se afasta o máximo que consegue do Orc, já com um espiral de vento circundando o braço direito dela. Ela libera o espiral se formando uma criatura com aparência de uma criança, era uma menina com orelhas pontudinhas e asas de fada transparentes.

- Sylph! – A menina começou a atirar rajadas de vento na direção do Orc e as mesmas se transformaram em laminas cortantes.

O Orc foi ferido em várias partes de seu corpo, ele sangrava e cada vez mais sua raiva crescia. Correu na direção da distraída Léia a golpeando com seu enorme machado, ela se esquivou de alguns golpes, mas acabou recebendo outros lhe ferindo braços e perna. Por conta das feridas a menina não conseguia mexer direito os braços e correr era um sacrifício por conta da perna esquerda machucada. A criatura corria atrás dela batendo seu grande machado no chão a fazendo cair.

O Orc levantou seu machado para golpear Léia quando um grande circulo de fogo se forma em torno da menina e a grande criatura de fogo Efreet se forma dando um belo gancho no queixo do Orc o lançando para o alto e depois ela convoca Undine, a sereia começa a cantar, embaixo de Léia apareceu um circulo, dele começou a subir bolhas que começou a curar seus ferimentos.

Do chão ela pega uma pedra e a joga novamente no chão aparecendo outra criatura, ele parecia um cachorro com grande orelhas e vivia de olhos fechados, era pequeno, mas esse se encontrava em cima de uma esfera de pedra em cor âmbar.

- Gnome! A criatura começa a girar a esfera em torno do Orc e ao mesmo tempo golpeava o inimigo com a esfera. Depois a criatura se desprende da esfera a fazendo-a cair em cima do Orc que acaba sendo esmagado.

Léia cai de joelhos no chão não acreditando que havia conseguido lembrar de algumas das magias que treinara no dia anterior e ainda vencer o Orc com uma pedrada o esmagando.

Os pais saem correndo a abraçando, seus amigos pulam em cima da família tamanha a felicidade que estavam sentindo.

- Quem estava chorando a um tempo atrás que não ia conseguir, hein? – Klaus deu um soquinho na cabeça da menina – Você surpreendeu todo mundo sabia?

- Olha a cara dos outros alunos! – Sara apontava para cada um – Mas como você conseguiu fazer suas magias tomar formas de criaturas?

- Sabe que também não sei... – Léia também não sabia o motivo, mas havia adorado aquelas magias e ainda com formas de criaturas – Acho que foi pelo momento, não sei explicar direito.

- Bom, crianças todos dispensados! – O diretor se colocou no meio de todos, levantando os braços para conseguir a atenção – Se preparem que no próximo mês teremos o teste verdadeiro!

Todos foram se despedindo, Sara e Klaus foram embora junto com Léia e seus pais, pois iam comemorar a grande vitória e a superação dela.

- Foi tão demais a luta! – Klaus estava agitado e imitava Efreet lutando – A criatura de fogo é muito demais!

- Eu gostei mais da criatura de água! – Sara ficava imitando Undine cantando – Mas é demais ela cura!

- Filha você treinou isso ontem a noite? – Os pais a olhavam surpresos – É uma magia simples, mas não tanto assim...

- Não sei direito... – A menina colocou a mão no peito se lembrando do calor que sentira no peito repentinamente durante o treino – Por algum motivo, durante o teste de treinamento senti um calor em meu peito. Ele me acalmou dos meus medos e inseguranças, mas quando fui lançar minha magia básica de fogo saiu o Efreet...

- Bom mocinha, você irá treinar mais suas magias! – A mãe lhe dava cafunés na cabeça – E vocês também!

- Sim, senhora! – Os gêmeos bateram continência, arrancando gargalhadas de todos – Vamos passar no teste e passar de fase! Prepare-se professor Zenin daqui a pouco o senhor terá que nos aturar!

- Estarei preparado. – sorrindo para eles – Saibam que sou mais paciente que a professora Ako.

Continuaram seguindo o caminho até a casa, enquanto o casal preparavam o jantar, as crianças iam até a floresta brincar um pouco. Depois de um tempo elas voltam para ajudar com o jantar, as crianças ficaram encarregadas de arrumarem a mesa e prepararem algumas frutas para sobremesa.

Ao terminarem o Jantar, os pais de Sara e Klaus foram os buscar. O casal lavava a louça, enquanto Léia tomava banho e cuidava do ovo.

Todos foram dormir. Léia desmaiou abraçada ao ovo e toda feliz. Mas Ako não teve uma noite tranqüila, pois teve um sonho ou poderia se chamar de pesadelo, em que sonhara que a Era dos Dragões teria sua queda e que um daqueles que deveria proteger e manter a segurança de todos seria o traidor. Sonhara que Léia morreria, mas por alguma razão sobreviveria e vira que a filha não seria mais a mesma menina alegre e animada. Isso a fez acordar assustada num pulo, não entendeu direito o sonho, colocara a mão no peito e pôde sentir seu coração batendo muito rápido. Zenin acaba acordando com o pulo da esposa, a vendo assustada com a mão no peito.

- Querida o que aconteceu? – Coçando os olhos – Me conte.

- Tive um pesadelo... – Fechando os olhos e respirando fundo – Sonhei que a Era dos Dragões vai ter sua queda...

- Mas isso poderia acontecer? – A abraçando – A não ser que...

- Exatamente o traidor pode usar a magia proibida... – Uma lágrima cai de seus olhos – Sonhei que nossa filha já adulta morre tentando deter o traidor...

- Morre?! – Ficou assustado com as palavras da esposa – Não brinque, Ako!

- Não estou brincando, Zenin! Vi claramente no sonho que Léia morre, mas por algum milagre ela sobrevive. – Abraça fortemente o marido – Mas ela não será mais a mesma menina sorridente e alegre...

- Mas se tiver que acontecer, não podemos fazer nada para impedir. – Zenin fechara os olhos olhando para a janela – O que podemos fazer por nossa filha é treiná-la bastante a ensinando várias magias e feitiços.

- Agora entendi o porque apareceu um Orc para Léia no teste de treinamento. – Ako arregalou os olhos – Futuramente ela pode vir a lutar com uma horda deles.

No dia seguinte, os pais não haviam levantado ainda, preocupada foi até o quarto do casal vê-los, ao entrar viu que ambos ainda dormiam. Léia sobe à cama se enfiando entre eles e ambos a abraçaram bem apertado.

- Léia... – O pai estava com os olhos inchados e a abraçou mais forte – O que aconteceu?

- Estranhei que vocês ainda não haviam levantado... – Abaixou os olhos, encarando o pai – O que aconteceu? Seus olhos estão inchados...

- Não se preocupe, sua mãe teve um sonho estranho e não conseguia dormir, fiz companhia a ela até que dormisse. – Sorriu – Eles devem estar inchados por ter ido dormir tarde. A sorte que hoje é dia de descanso. – Afagando os cabelos da filha – Que tal voltarmos a dormir?

- Sim! – Ela se ajeitava na cama abraçando o pai – Descansar.

Eles voltam a dormir, mas Ako acaba acordando vendo a filha dormindo abraçada ao pai, sorri, se deitando novamente abraçando aos dois.

Ao acordarem, Ako foi fazer limpeza na casa, Zenin foi cuidar do jardim e Léia foi treinar na floresta para o teste.

Léia chegara a floresta, colhe vários galhos para testar suas magias, os espeta na terra um longe do outro, começa com o que estava mais próximo. Concentra um pouco de magia em sua mão formando uma bola de fogo.

- Fireball! – Varias esferas de fogo vão na direção do galho – Efreet! – A criatura de fogo se forma com seus punhos golpeia o galho e depois lança uma rajada de fogo.

- Wind Lance! – Várias laminas de vento foram lançada – Sylph! – A menininha aparece lançando rajadas de vento.

Léia sentou um pouco olhou para os dois pontos onde havia usado magia e ficou pensativa, pois as últimas magias eram um pouco mais difíceis de se fazer.

Ela se levanta se concentrando e um anel azul girava em sua volta, quando uma bolha de água se forma, mas bem na hora ela explode encharcando a menina. Ela tenta mais uma vez e a bolha explode novamente. Léia senta e fica analisando onde estava errando.

Novamente Léia tenta mais uma vez. Se concentra e um anel azul girava em sua volta, quando uma bolha de água se forma e ela começa a se mexer como uma gelatina, lançando uma rajada de água em cima do galho.

- Splash! - E a rajada ficara mais forte – Undine! – A sereia lança um jato de água que partiu o galho ao meio.

Léia se encontrava encharcada, suja de terra, folhinhas presas a seu cabelo e quando voltara para casa seus pais viram o estado que a menina se encontrava.

- Léia antes de almoçarmos, melhor tomar um banho. – A mãe pegara o sapato todo sujo da filha para limpá-lo – Como foi se sujar assim?

- Fui tentar fazer uma magia e foi uma citada por você na aula. – Léia abaixara a cabeça envergonhada pelo seu estado – Fui tentar fazer a Splash...

- Essa magia realmente é para iniciantes, ela não é tão difícil assim de ser feita. – Viu Léia fazer uma careta de desagrado – Mas pela primeira vez, realmente, ela é um pouco mais complicada que a fireball e a Wind lance.

- Tomei um banho da Splash. – Mostrando o cabelo encharcado – Não sabia o que estava fazendo errado, mas depois percebi o que era... Conjurei errado... e deu nisso, banho de água feita por magia...

- Acontece.

Léia foi rapidamente para o banheiro, pois sua barriga começara a roncar de fome e tirou as roupas molhadas chamando pela mãe para as pegá-las.

Se passou um mês e as crianças já vinham se preparando para o tão esperado teste. Nas aulas de treinamento todas aproveitavam para tirar suas duvidas e corrigir algumas conjurações pronunciadas erradas. E todos os dias Léia ia a floresta treinar suas magias, saber manipular as criaturas elementares.

O dia tão esperado por todos chegou, o teste final iria provar se os alunos tinham condições de passar de módulo no próximo mês.

- Espero que todos tenham treinado durante esse tempo que não houveram aulas teóricas e experimental. – O diretor da instituição apareceu num passe de mágica ao centro – Espero que consigam provar o seu valor, não só a si próprio, mas para todos aqui presentes! – Apontou para os familiares que estavam acomodados na arquibancada.

As crianças olharam em sua volta vendo muitos espectadores. Eram familiares, amigos sentados vendo os alunos reunidos ao centro do pátio ouvindo as instruções do diretor.

- Agora irei fazer as preparações para todos. – Ergueu o bastão fazendo um clarão inundar o local – Quero que os chamados dêem um passo a frente!

Sara foi chamada e sua área de teste foi demarcada pelo diretor, seu oponente era seu próprio irmão gêmeo e de Klaus era sua irmã.

Léia foi a ultima a ser chamada, seu oponente era um grande Dragão. A menina ao ver o tamanho de seu teste ficou assustada e se perguntava como iria vencer um Dragão com aquele tamanho todo.

- Por que isso acontece somente comigo? – Corria desesperada das patas do Dragão e que já se preparava para soltar uma rajada de fogo – Aaaaah!

Léia corria desesperada, enquanto o Dragão soltava rajadas de fogo onde ela passava deixando crateras enormes no chão, ao ponto dela não ter mais para onde fugir. A menina se desespera quase caindo dentro de um buraco, mas o Dragão nivelou o chão novamente em tentar pisar na aprendiz.

Léia corria tanto que não notara que naquela parte da arena havia uma barreira que separava os alunos, quando o Dragão deu uma rabada destruindo-a, fazendo a falsa Sara atacar Léia com uma rajada de fogo.

- Hoje não é meu dia de sorte...

- Léia você esta bem?

- Na verdade não, CORREEEE!

Os dois começaram a correr pela arena fugindo dos ataques dos dois adversários, o Dragão dava rabadas no chão fazendo os se desequilibrarem e cairem sentados, enquanto a Sara falsa lançava meteoros de chamas na direção deles.

- AAAAAH!

Levantaram correndo esquivando dos ataques dos adversários, Klaus se concentra lançando uma rajada de água nos dois.

- Efeito zero...

- Muito bem vou tentar... – Léia se concentrava fazendo uma bola de fogo se formar em sua mão o lançando na direção do Dragão . Efreet é formado através dela atacando o seu adversário com seus fortes punhos de fogo. – Efreet! – A criatura tomou sua forma original ficando quase do tamanho do Dragão.

Efreet segurou o Dragão o jogando com tudo no chão, depois dando um forte soco no focinho dele.

Ele levantou atordoado batendo suas grandes asas levantando vôo, então Léia convoca Sylph, a pequena fada voa em alta velocidade em circulo formando um grande ciclone, lançando-o na direção da criatura.

Enquanto Klaus tentava manter Sara ocupada para que a mesma não atrapalhasse a amiga com os ataques.

Na arquibancada haviam ilustres espectadores, dois cavaleiros de Dragão assistiam ao teste dos alunos da academia. Milla, a elfa veterana e Kathos, o tio dos Gêmeos assistiam o teste intrigados. O homem ficava observando o sobrinho lutando ao lado de Léia mais confiante.

- Milla você viu aquela menina? – Kathos ainda não estava acreditando que uma menina podia controlar quatro criaturas mágicas como Efreet, Undine, Sylph e Gnome – Como pode?

- Essa menina tem um grande potencial de se tornar uma de nós, Kathos. – Milla observava a aprendiz calmamente – Posso ver que ela esta apta a enfrentar uma grande guerra.

- E seus sonhos Milla?

- Sonhei que quatro pessoas prevaleceram e um vai ter sua queda. – Sorriu – Agora posso ver quem é a quarta pessoa. É essa menina.

- Milla...

- Acho que o futuro já foi traçado, Kathos. – A elfa olhava para o céu – Ela que irá ensinar os últimos Dragões e seus cavaleiros a triunfarem.

- Concordo.

- Agora quero ver como os dois vão sair dessa saia justa.

Aquele mesmo calor que sentira no treinamento para o teste, voltara a aquecer seu corpo e o ovo brilhara novamente fazendo algo quente queimar no fundo de sua alma e seu corpo começa a brilhar.

- Klaus vou precisar de sua ajuda. – Caminhava na direção do amigo – Vamos destruir sua adversária primeiro, enquanto os quatro elementos distraem o Dragão.

- Mas Léia como vamos fazer isso?

- Me acompanhe.

Léia fechou os olhos, Klaus a copiou. Uma áurea dourada circundava os dois, os conectando. Quando o menino abre os olhos corre na direção da Sara desferindo vários golpe nela, duas mãos enormes de pedra se formam golpeando a adversária com quatro socos.

- Igneous Crush! – Os dois juntos.

A falsa Sara se levantava golpeava os dois com vários socos, ambos conseguiam se desvencilhar, mas alguns eles recebiam os machucando.

- Ela ficou apelona agora... – Klaus apertava seu braço machucado – E agora?

- Muito bem! Undine! – A sereia começou a cantar e um circulo mágico se formou embaixo dos dois e bolhas de água começaram a subir juntamente com a ondulação da áurea mágica os curando – Pronto.

Klaus fazia posição de luta enquanto concentrava sua energia, ambas se conectavam novamente, mas era uma energia arroxeada. Uma esfera negra envolta por uma energia arroxeada se formava e ambos a lançaram na direção da falsa irmã

- Judgment Gate! – A esfera negra começou a imitir energia, essa energia começou a vibrar fazendo a adversária ter a sensação de ser absorvida por um buraco negro.

- Ufa! Menos uma...

O Dragão mergulhou muito rápido, dando uma rasante pelas cabeças das duas crianças quase os derrubando.

- Eu acho que essa magia unida não vai funcionar contra um gigante desses... – Klaus suava frio vendo os grandes e afiados dentes do Dragão que bufava de raiva – Acho que já era...

O animal levantava vôo novamente, concentrando uma grande quantidade de fogo em sua boca, o lançando com toda sua força na direção dos dois.

- Vamos virar churrasco! – Vendo uma imensa esfera de fogo indo na direção deles – Léia faça algo!

- Também estou em pânico! – Léia ficara pensativa, tentando lembrar de alguma magia que poderia os salvar – Se for o caso terei que convocar o Efreet novamente...

- Espera um pouco! – Klaus ficou pálido – Fogo com fogo você vai matar todo mundo com a alta temperatura da colisão dos poderes.

- Já tive uma idéia!

Léia convoca Undine e Sylph. A sereia pegara a menina no colo voando na direção do enorme dragão vermelho e a fadinha verde segura Klaus pelos braços indo na mesma direção. Puderam ver a enorme esfera prestes a se chocar com o solo da arena. A menina convoca Gnome e Efreet, se senta na enorme esfera de pedra do animalzinho enquanto Undine se transforma em uma enorme rajada de água caindo na direção do fogo. Os dois se concentram, vários anéis de diferentes tamanhos aparecem em azul e vários canhões de água aparecem no ar mirando na bola de fogo.

- Splash beam! – Vários raios de água se fundem a Undine, transformando a em uma gigantesca onda apagando o fogo.

Eles ainda estavam no céu cara a cara com o Dragão, ele mostrava um olhar ferino preste a abocanhar as duas crianças. Efreet com seu tamanho original voa mais alto com Léia e Klaus em suas enormes mãos. Os dois conectam suas magias na criatura, onde ele brilhou como um fogo incandescente.

- Será que vai dar certo? – Viu que o Dragão olhava na direção deles – Se ele voar na nossa direção.

- O que temos que fazer é ir na direção dele. – Ficou pensando se o plano iria dar certo, pois era muito arriscado – Vamos tentar.

Como imaginado, o Dragão voava na direção deles pronto para dar o bote, quando Efreet voa na direção dele em alta velocidade, as crianças conectavam suas magias novamente na criatura que o mesmo começou a brilhar. Léia e Klaus pulam das mãos do Efreet em queda livre. Um símbolo mágico de fogo se forma embaixo deles, pois ele iria suavizar a queda em terra firme.

Ainda com o símbolo ativo Léia começa a correr em cima da linha dele em circulo, Klaus ficou no centro ativando a magia quando aos poucos fogos se formaram, então a menina começou a correr mais rápido fazendo o tornado de fogo dse levantar e ficar mais alto.

- Flare Tornado! – O tornado ganhou força e tamanho. Girando a toda velocidade.

No céu Efreet parecia um bola de fogo incandescente, segurando o dragão caindo em alta velocidade na direção do enorme tornado de fogo. Solta o Dragão, ele foi caindo em queda livre para dentro do tornado. Ele tenta sair da boca do funil, mas não consegue devido a forte pressão do vento.

- Agora Klaus!

Eles se concentram fazendo uma esfera arroxeada se formar , aos poucos engrenagens de um relógio surgem, números romanos e finos ponteiros aparecem, ela começa a se movimentar na direção do alvo, onde fez paralisar o tempo do dragão.

- Stop Flow! – O tempo do dragão parou.

O efeito da magia terminou fazendo o Dragão cair esgotado no chão e estava todo machucado por conta das garras de Efreet.

"_ O que você vai fazer agora? – Era a voz do dragão se pronunciando pela primeira vez – Vai me matar?"

Léia e Klaus entre olharam-se estranhando a pergunta do Dragão. Então Léia ficou pensando no que ia fazer com relação a ele.

- Eu decidi o que devo fazer com você, senhor Dragão! – sorriu – Não irei te matar.

O corpo da criatura começou a brilhar e uma pequena chama vermelha flutuou na direção da pequena aprendiz.

"_ Muito Obrigado. Subestimei a força de um humano e espero um dia ser perdoado."

_ O senhor Dragão não tem culpa. – Léia parou de falar com o espírito do Dragão – Espera um minuto! O que esta acontecendo?

O diretor saiu da arquibancada calmamente, parou em frente das duas crianças confusas.

- Léia você passou por dois testes. – Sorriu – Tive que dificultar um pouco as coisas para você, mas te dei uma chance de vitoria a permitindo se juntar ao seu amigo. O segundo teste foi para saber o que você faria diante de um dragão, não importa se ele é bom ou mal e então você fez sua escolha. Deu uma segunda chance a esse espírito de Dragão.

- Que teste mais sofrido! – Léia sentara no chão – Pensei que iríamos virar churrasco vivo! Agora entendi o teste...

- Agora você tem a confiança de um Dragão e pode libertar o espírito dele.

Léia obedece o senhor soltando a pequena chama vermelha de sua mão, ela voa em direção a um ovo próximo na região. Esse ovo próximo era na casa da pequena aprendiz, onde essas chamas transpassam a casca do ovo, o fazendo brilhar.

"- Obrigado por me acolher, nova vida."

Na arena todos os alunos que conseguiram passar pelo teste foram aplaudidos, mas a mente de Léia voltava para o espírito do antigo Dragão. Ela estava curiosa, queria saber do porque ele queria voltar a essa vida.

- Krono já foi um Dragão muito malvado Léia. – O diretor lhe sorriu – Aquele espírito é dele. O motivo dele ter voltado a essa vida foi uma forma de punição que os deuses lhe deram. Foi perto da morte que ele admitiu que estava errado e ficou vagando como um espírito errante por nossas terras.

Eu o achei, permitindo que desabafasse tudo que o deixava irritado, quando decidi que o usaria para algo grande e que se ele fosse perdoado por uma pessoa, assim renasceria novamente.

Krono sempre subestimou os seres vivos, se achando superior e sedento por muito poder. Nem sua parceira elfa conseguiu tomar esse lado obscuro dele.

Léia ficou pensativa, matutava tudo que o ancião falava.

- Então esse teste que o senhor aplicou a mim foi para esse propósito? – Léia apoiou a mão no queixo – O senhor queria dar liberdade a esse Dragão.

- Sim, queria que ele parasse de sofrer.

_Continua..._

Primeiro capítulo sobre a vida de Léia antes da história original de HS. Espero que gostem do passado dela. Pretendo fazer entre 3 ou 4 capítulos, ai vai depender das minhas idéias.

Beijos


	2. Nascimento de Ismael

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. E sim a Kurumada Masami. Sem fins lucrativos!

**Nota:** Personagens de Saint Seiya irá aparecer com o tempo na fic

**Beta: **Mache-san

Heavenly Skies: Gaiden

**Capítulo dois**

**Nascimento de Ismael**

Nesse dia a cidade dos dragões amanheceu agitada, pois todos os Dragões estavam agitados, outros inquietos e ansiosos. Seus donos tentavam descobrir a razão de tanta inquietação. Milla tentava acalmar seu Dragão, mas não conseguia, pode ver que era um sinal bom, porque todos estavam contentes.  
>_ Ele vai nascer! – Um Dragão falava para o outro ao seu lado – Ele vai nascer!<p>

_ Mais uma vida esta para vir! – A Dragão de Milla falava alegre – Ele vai nascer!

Milla e Kathos agora entendiam o motivo de tanta alegria dos animais.

_ Saphira sabe mais ou menos onde ele vai nascer?

_ Próximo à academia de artes mágicas.

_ Na cidade próxima daqui... Será que é quem estou pensando?

_ Milla o que foi? – Kathos viu a amiga muito pensativa olhando o horizonte – Aconteceu algo?

_ Kathos, Saphira acabou de me dizer que o novo dragão vai nascer perto da academia onde um dos anciões da aula. – Sorriu – Desconfio que seja aquela menina de cinco anos atrás que foi a escolhida.

Já haviam se passado cinco anos e durante esse período, Léia aprendia todas as magias possíveis, as básicas. Nesse dia ela havia saído mais cedo da escola, estava um dia ensolarado, muito quente. Chegando em casa ela trocou de roupa colocando um vestido leve todo florido e foi molhar um pouco seus pés na água do pequeno riacho que tinha perto.

Ela estava animada andando, refrescando um pouco os pés do dia cansativo que teve na escola. Se sentou numa pedra por perto, mas mantendo os pés na água. Olhava para o céu limpo e sorria feito boba pelo lindo dia que fazia.

"Léia"

Léia ficou assustada, ao mesmo tempo com medo, era uma voz grossa e grave que invadia sua mente, fez uma barreira em sua mente, mas não adiantou a voz continuava a lhe chamar mais uma vez ficou de olho para ver se não fosse um feiticeiro poderoso tentando invadir sua mente, ficara tão assustada que corre para dentro de casa, pois era o lugar mais seguro de se estar, teria a proteção de sua família, porém seus pais estavam fora dando aulas na escola, isso significava que não estava segura. Apesar do cansaço da correria, foi numa velocidade incrível para seu quarto, pois se sentia calma na presença do ovo, mesmo sabendo que ele não seria dela.

Ao chegar no quarto, estranhou uma luz saindo na fresta da porta a abriu de vagar para ver o que seria, quando vê o ovo brilhando intensamente, ela fica paralisada e receosa, pois tenta chegar perto dele, mas sua curiosidade era tanta que da o primeiro passo relutante, cria coragem dando passadas lentas até ele.

Ao se aproximar do ovo Léia estica seu braço esquerdo tocando de leve a casca dele sentiu um calor imenso vindo, o calor começou a subir a sua palma da mão e a invadir seu corpo por inteiro. Sentiu também sua mente se fundir com a do Dragão, os dois eram um só. De repente um clarão de luz invadiu o quarto inteiro a cegando temporariamente e quando sua visão voltou a se acostumar com a claridade percebeu que não estava só. Bem a sua frente, vermelho como o ovo que estava no quarto, seus olhos dourados e mostrava uma expressão curiosa.

_ Você é meu? – Perguntou sem deixar de mirar os olhos dourados do Dragão.

"Sou"

Novamente a voz invadiu seus pensamento a fazendo recuar um passo de tanto medo e olhava para os lados.

"Sou eu, Ismael."

Mais uma vez Ismael pronunciou aquelas palavras em sua mente. Isso a fez sorrir com aquilo. Começou a fazer uma algazarra no quarto, gritava, pulava e corria em volta de sua cama e Ismael fez o mesmo. De tanto festejar o nascimento do Dragão, Léia se joga na cama e ele fez o mesmo lhe causando cócegas por conta de alguns espinhos espalhados pelo tronco, cauda e pescoço.

_ Estou tão feliz, Ismael. – Suspirava, pois o quarto estava ficando aos poucos quente – Nossa aqui dentro esta ficando quente.

"Também estou muito feliz de ter nascido"

Léia ficara pensativa por um tempo, pois lembrara de cinco anos atrás quando passou em seu teste. Lembrara de Krono, o Dragão vermelho dos olhos bicolores, o direito era vermelho e o esquerdo era amarelo, pelas imagens que recebera mentalmente do diretor naquela época.

De repente uma voz mais imponente invade sua mente, mas não se intimida, pois reconhecera, era Krono se comunicando pela ultima vez.

"Jovem Léia nos encontramos novamente, seremos parceiros daqui por diante, por tanto cuide bem de mim, serei eternamente seu amigo."  
>_ Krono! – Levantara da cama num pulo – Onde ele foi?<p>

"O que aconteceu, Léia?"

_ Devo ter escutado coisas.

"Quem é Krono?"

_ Depois te explico, nem eu mesma sei da história toda.

Léia volta a se deitar na cama, Ismael a acompanhava. Ela ergueu sua mão esquerda e olhou para sua palma que ardia. Notara que havia um desenho fixo, lembrava a chamas de uma fogueira, era vermelha nas laterais e dentro laranja quase se tornando vermelho. Delicadamente tocou o desenho com as pontas dos dedos e reparou que estava em alto relevo. Aquele símbolo mostrava a marca de um cavaleiro e ficou pensando se todos tinham a mesma marca que ela. Carinhosamente acariciou com a mão direita a cabeça de Ismael e o Dragão reagiu como se fosse um gatinho manhoso e soltou um baixo rugido, depois fechando os olhos.

_ Você é tão lindo! – Satisfeita – Você é meu, não é?

"Só seu" Se enroscara mais contra o corpo dela.

Ao anoitecer, os pais já estavam de volta e notaram que estava um silêncio a casa. Estranharam, foram na direção do quarto de Léia abrindo de vagar a porta e perceberam que tinha algo estranho e vermelho deitado ao lado da filha. Os pais já iam conjurar uma magia para espantar a coisa, mas notaram que Léia parecia muito contente.

_ O que esse Dragão est...

_ Dragão? – Indagaram os dois juntos olhando mais uma vez para o animal ao lado da filha.

_ Nesse tempo todo ela achou que o ovo que achara não fosse dela. – Sorriu Ako – Bom vamos deixar esses dois descansarem.

_ Verdade.

Antes de sair do quarto, Ako acaricia a cabeça de Ismael, ele se remexe um pouco, mas notando pela expressão que fazia parecia estar sorrindo em ter recebido um carinho e cobria a filha lhe dando um beijo na testa. Léia acordou com o cheiro de comida, pois seu estomago já roncava de fome e Ismael desceu da cama sentando no chão.

"Que cochilo bom"

_ Também, o que fizemos de farra aqui.

Léia abre a porta deparando-se com o pai sentado lendo livro e a mãe preparando o jantar. Logo atrás Ismael saiu de mansinho do quarto e ficou parado em frente a Zenin o observando. Se arrastou ao chão cutucou o pé do homem, parou e olhou mais uma vez.

_ Aaaaaah! – Zenin ao ver Ismael em sua frente – Que susto.

"Aaaaaaah" Ismael havia se assustado com o grito.

Zenin se aproximou do Dragão tentou tocar nele, mas ficou receoso, recuou um pouco. Ismael se aproximou começou dar leves cabeçadas na perna do homem, tentando dizer que não faria nada com ele. Mais uma vez tentou tocar na cabeça do Dragão e o acariciou de vagar.

Zenin se levanta indo até a cozinha e Ismael ficou parado na porta receoso se podia entrar. Ako ao ver Ismael joga um pedaço grande de carne, que o mesmo pegou no ar mastigando com gosto.

"Gostoso! Quero mais!"

_ Mãe parece que o Zé guloso gostou da sua carne. – Léia ria vendo Ismael fazendo uma careta ao ser chamado de "Zé Guloso" – Mas não é? Te dei um monte de carne e essa fome nunca passa!

"Estou em fase de crescimento e meu apetite é grande, oras!"

_ Resmungão. – Léia joga um pedaço de carne para o Dragão, que o pega no ar todo feliz – Pior que cachorro pidão.

Ismael faz outra careta, com a língua de fora e se rastejava até os pés de Ako e ficou com o focinho em cima deles.

_ Mas é folgado. – Léia ria das ações e reações de Ismael – Mãe se estiver pesado é só empurrar.

_ Esta tudo bem. – Olhava o Dragão em seus pés – É de um vermelho vivo e bonito, mas sei que daqui um tempo vocês terão que partir daqui.

"Mãe não precisa chorar, quando tivermos tempo livre nós vamos vir visitá-los"

_ Mãe não precisa ficar triste! – Levantou num pulo assustando Ismael que foi com a cabeça na mesa – Hum... Me desculpe Ismael te assustei.

"Aaaaah, humph... Sua ruim"

_ Já pedi desculpas! – Ismael no fundo começou a rir de Léia – Engraçado...

_ Vocês se dão muito bem. – Zenin se agachou ao lado de Ismael e acariciou as costas do Dragão – Nunca vi um Dragão tão manhoso.

A noite caiu, Léia foi para seu quarto acompanhada por um sonolento Ismael, foi ao banheiro tomar banho e o Dragão foi junto.

Léia se molhava e com a mangueira jogava um pouco de água em Ismael, ele tentava abocanhar o liquido e se chacoalhava para se secar. Ele começou a farejar o ar do ambiente e lambia a boca.

"Cheiro de melão, eu quero."

_ Ismael isso é shampoo e isso não é para comer. – Colocava um pingo em sua mão – Se você beber isso vai espumar, parecendo que esta com doença.

"Que nojento... Não quero isso, não..."

_ Nenhum deles é para se comer, senão a reação é a mesma.

"Sim senhorita!"

Voltaram para o quarto, Léia se jogou na cama e Ismael praticamente estava em cima da menina.

_ Ismael... você é pesado...

"Oooh! Me desculpe" Foi mais para o lado.

Os dois pegam no sono e Léia abraçava Ismael como se fosse um bichinho de pelúcia e ele se aconchegava mais na cama e nos braços da sua dona.

Uma semana se passou e Ismael havia crescido mais um pouco o que dificultou a permanência dele dentro da casa, ele vivia na porta de casa principalmente perto da cozinha, pois sabia que Ako iria dar alguma coisa para comer.

"Mãe eu quero, eu quero"

_ Já vai, já vai senhor guloso. – Ela corta um pedaço considerável e joga para ele comer – Não acha que já esta na hora do senhor aprender a caçar sua comida?

"Aqui quase não tem animais de tamanho decente... E também não iria sair voando por ai para chamar a atenção"

_ Você tem razão, bom não vai acostumando que você não vai ter comida na boca para sempre. – Sorriu – Você é especial, Ismael.

"Obrigado mãe"

Ismael foi para a lateral da casa, onde tinha sombra e se deitou, pois a janela de Léia se encontrava lá. Já eram quase dez da amanha e nada da menina acordar, Ako entra no quarto abre a janela e chama por Ismael. Ele coloca a cabeça dentro do cômodo e lambia o rosto de Léia.

_ Uhn... Ishi...mael... bar...para com... isho.

"Dorminhoca"

_ Mãe por que você fez isso? – Toda lambuzada de saliva de Dragão – Ismael precisava me lamber assim, a esses dois estão de complô contra mim. – Saiu do quarto indo ao banheiro tomar um banho.

Ako e Ismael riam muito da reação de Léia.

Mais uma semana se passou, Léia havia acordado cedo e foi à floresta com Ismael e lá ela faz as quatro criaturas elementares aparecerem.

_ Esses serão nossos companheiros, eles que me ajudaram enquanto você não nascia Ismael. – Os quatro tomavam forma das criaturas – Acho que você vai gostar mais do Efreet.

"Efreet, ooooh ele é fogo, já gostei"

_ Sabia!

Ismael começou a focinhar Efreet e a criatura continuava imóvel.

"Ele é assim, tão anti social..."

_ Na verdade Efreet não é.

Efreet com seus olhos de chamas olha para Ismael lhe dando um sorriso medonho, onde o Dragão ficou abismado com aquela criatura e olha para os outros.

"Isso é medonho demais. Prefiro o cachorrinho." – Apontando com o focinho para Gnome.

"Eu não sou cachorrinho!" – Gnome estava indignado.

Ismael chega perto fungando Gnome e viu que a criatura não tinha cheiro de animal e sim de pedra?

"Ele é pedra?" – Fungou mais uma vez para ter certeza.

"Não sou pedra!" – Gnome ficou possesso – "Sou a criatura representante da terra!

"Me desculpe... " – Ismael ficou sem graça.

Sylph que era mais sapeca de todas a criatura voa em torno de Ismael, fazendo uma pequena brisa bater no Dragão. Ela estava se divertindo voando em volta dele o instigando a voar junto.

"Onde já se viu um Dragão não ter o básico de vôo!" – Sylph colocava as mãos na cintura – "vamos lá seu preguiçoso, abra essas asas e me acompanhe!"

"Eu preguiçoso." – Ismael fez uma careta – "Não sou preguiçoso, miniatura de borboleta."

"Vamos!"

"Ta bom, ta bom, a senhorita quem manda!"

Ismael correu na mesma direção que Sylph abrindo suas asas, pegando impulso batendo as e lá estava ele voando pelo céu todo desengonçado.

"Você esta parecendo um Dragão bêbado voando."

"Grgrgrgr..."

"Interpreto isso como um "não me encha o saco" sua miniatura de borboleta"

Ismael pousa exausto no solo de língua de fora.

"Nosso honorável Ismael esta fora de forma" – Sylph pensava em como podia ajudar – "Treinar mais um pouco a voar"

"Me deixa descansar..."

_ Não sabia que você era assim tão agitada Sylph. – Léia se aproximou da criatura acariciando sua cabeça – Força Ismael, pelo menos a Sylph quer te ajudar a fazer o básico.

"Ta bom vou mais uma vez..."

E nesse dia os dois ficaram tentando várias e várias vezes até que Ismael conseguiu ter o controle sobre o vôo.

"Parabéns Ismael você conseguiu." – Sylph batia palmas.

Ismael ficara orgulhoso de si próprio, por ter conseguido o domínio de voar.

De noite seus amigos Sara e Klaus foram até a casa de Léia para uma visita rápida, queriam saber como a amiga estava. Chegaram a ver Ismael, pois na hora ele havia colocado a cabeça dentro da cozinha esperando Ako lhe dar comida.

_ Léia um Dragão! – Exclamou Sara maravilhada – Como ele é lindo!

_ Esse é Ismael, Sara e Klaus. – O Dragão olha para os irmãos, cheirando os dois – Podem chegar perto, ele não vai fazer nada.

Sara e Klaus entre olharam-se caminharam vagarosamente até o Dragão, a menina estica o braço a poucos centímetros do focinho de Ismael e ele encosta na mão dela com cuidado para não a assustar. Sara arregala os olhos ao vê-lo com o focinho encostado em sua mão, começa o acariciar. Ismael por sua vez, fecha os olhos apreciando o carinho e Klaus vendo que não tinha perigo começa a fazer carinho nele também.

Eles foram até o quarto de Léia colocar o papo em dia, pois na escola estavam em turmas diferentes e muitas vezes não dava tempo de conversarem durante o intervalo, pois eram de horários diferentes.

_ Sério então Léia você vai ser parte dos cavaleiros de Dragão! – Sara falava empolgada e feliz – Você vai poder conhecer melhor o nosso tio Kathos!

_ Não se preocupe, tio Kathos é muito legal, ele vai ter o maior prazer em lhe ajudar. – Klaus segurava a irmã para que ela ficasse um pouco quieta – Calma Sara.

_ Mas o chato que vou ficar muito tempo longe de vocês meus amigos. – Léia mostrava um pouco de tristeza – Não irei voltar a trás! Meu sonho de ter um Dragão foi realizado, agora irei cumprir meu dever de um cavaleiro.

_ Assim que se fala! – Sara e Klaus abraçaram Léia – Se você precisar de ajuda, não exite em nos pedir ajuda!

_ Pode deixar. – Sorriu – Como é bom ter amigos como vocês!

_ Ah! Klaus me ensinou a magia unida! – Comentou Sara – Nós treinamos muito!

_ Que bom! – Léia se levantava da cama – Que tal praticarmos mais? Vamos fazer uma dupla Sara?

_ Vamos, vamos!

Os três saem do quarto, vão até a floresta sendo acompanhados por Ismael que ficara curioso do por que eles estavam indo a floresta aquela hora da noite.

_ Então vamos praticar. – Falou Klaus.

Nesse exato momento um grupo de mercenários vindo de outra cidade adentram a floresta, iriam saquear qualquer um ou casa mais próxima deles.

_ Estamos endividados com o chefe, precisamos de dinheiro. – Suspirou um dos homens – Perdemos todo o dinheiro com jogos... E mulheres...

_ Estou vendo luzes! – Outro apontou para a casa ao fundo – Estamos com sorte, vamos saquear aquela casa.

Léia e seus amigos estavam escondidos numa moita e Ismael ficou mais ao fundo se escondendo nas sombras das arvores.

"Léia o que vamos fazer?"

_ Temos que dar um jeito nisso. – Léia olhava na direção de Ismael – Ismael você consegue sentir algo neles?

"Hum... Temos que ter cuidado, eles são feiticeiros também."

_ Como vamos fazer? – Sara ficara preocupada – Nosso treino se foi...

_ Que nada! Essa é a nossa chance de treino! – Falou Klaus – Podemos tentar.

_ É perigoso, Klaus. – Léia olhava para o grupo que andava despreocupados – Eles parecem muito fortes e experientes.

_ Oras vamos tentar.

Sara e Klaus seguiram os seis homens vagarosamente, enquanto Léia e Ismael foram caminhando de vagar até o outro lado da floresta.

_ Temos que testar o seu vôo Ismael. – Léia acariciou o pescoço do Dragão – Temos que conseguir.

_ Sim vamos tentar.

Os dois chegaram até o final da floresta, Ismael saiu correndo levantando vôo, bateu suas asas sobrevoando a densa floresta, vendo seis pontos próximos a casa de Léia. Puderam ver Klaus e Sara seguindo eles.

Ismael deu um mergulho nas arvores, conseguindo pegar dois dos homens.

_ Cuidado! Esquecemos que essa cidade é próxima a cidade dos Dragões! Temos um cavaleiro de Dragão aqui! – Um dos capturados gritou – Saiam dai agora!

Na casa Ako e Zenin faziam o jantar quando escutam um barulho e gritos vindos da floresta. Preocupados foram verificar, ao abrirem a porta viram quatro homens correndo na direção deles e estavam preparando uma magia para os atingir. Notaram também pela vestimenta dos homens que eram feiticeiros mercenários.

_ São mercenários, querida. – Zenin já se colocou na frente da esposa – Ismael esta com dois.

_ Vamos entrar em ação. – Ako arregaça suas mangas e já conjurava uma magia – Meteoro! – Uma chuva de meteoros de fogos caiam na direção deles.

_ Droga! São feiticeiros de alto nível... – Eles correram atrás de uma arvore – Esquecemos aqui tem uma escola para feiticeiros...

Na floresta Ismael segurava os ladrões em suas patas de forma que não machucasse os, um deles conseguiu escapar, mas Klaus e Sara já estavam a postos para impedir o escape.

_ Você não vai a lugar nenhum! – Klaus já se posicionava para atacar – Renda-se!

_ O que um moleque aprendiz pode fazer com um feiticeiro de nível intermediário? – Riu com sarcasmo – Se enxerga pirralho.

_ Mais respeito com meu irmão seu mercenário feio! – Sara também se posicionava – Irmão vamos mostrar o que os pirralhos aqui podem fazer.

O mercenário corre na direção de Sara com sua espada erguida, pronto para dar um golpe, mas Ismael o captura novamente.

"Ninguém levanta uma arma para um amigo meu!"

_ Ismael, obrigada! – Sara o agradeceu – Precisamos ajudar os pais de Léia.

"Disponha."

Ismael voa novamente e Léia começa a fazer várias perguntas para os ladrões.

_ O que querem da gente? – Brava – Falem!

_ Nós roubamos muito dinheiro de uma loja de Jóias, mas acabamos gastando em jogo... – Desesperado – E queríamos recuperar esse dinheiro roubando.

"Como ousam vir justamente numa casa próxima a uma academia e da cidade dos Dragões?"

_ Esquecemos desse detalhe...

_ Meus pais!

Ismael sobrevoa a casa vendo os pais lutando contra quatro mercenários, eles atacavam todos juntos contra a barreira criada por Ako em volta da casa. Léia e Ismael passam por cima dos homens os desequilibrando.

Efreet se fundi com Ismael, no chão um símbolo mágico envolto por chamas se forma bem embaixo dos ladrões, Léia se concentra ajudando aos dois.

_ Raging Sun! – O símbolo brilhou em pura chama e um grande tornado de fogo surge, fazendo os quatro caírem desacordados no chão.

Ismael pousa largando os dois ladrões que prendera, eles correm até os outros vendo que estavam desacordados. Eles os chacoalha e nada dos amigos acordarem. Léia corre até os pais os abraçando.

_ Estão bem? – Léia os abraçava – Fiquei preocupada...

_ Estamos bem sim, filha não se preocupe. – Ako sorriu fazendo carinho na cabeça da filha – Você e Ismael fizeram um ótimo trabalho.

_ E o que vamos fazer com eles? – Apontando para os homens – Não podemos deixá-los fugir.

_ Vamos levá-los até a academia e de lá chamaremos os cavaleiros para os levar. – Zenin caminha até os homens – Vocês venham comigo.

Já era tarde da noite quando o diretor com mais cinco professores da academia chegam na casa do casal.

_ Boa noite Zenin e Ako. – O diretor os cumprimenta entrando na casa vendo seis homens amarrados num canto da sala – Vejo que vocês conseguiram prender esses ladrões que já vem dando trabalho a nós. Ladrões de Jóias preciosas. Conseguimos recuperar algumas e outras já foram repassadas...

_ Essas vão ser difíceis de recuperar e devolver aos seus devidos donos ou lojas de origem... – Sorriu um dos professores – Como conseguiram capturá-los?

Os três adolescentes entram na sala, se aproximam do diretor tímidos, pois quase não falam com ele na escola e recados sempre são os professores que os dão.

_ Pequenos feiticeiros, o que têm a me dizer?

_ Senhor diretor ahan... na verdade foi eu e meu Dragão que pegamos eles...

_ Dragão? – Um sorriso largo apareceu no rosto do diretor, até então estava muito sério – Posso vê-lo?

_ Ismael!

Ismael que estava dormindo do lado de fora da casa levanta a cabeça, da uma espiada pela janela se rasteja até a porta de entrada. Fica desconfiado ao ver pessoas diferentes na sala, mas coloca a cabeça para dentro de casa.

"me chamou?"

_ Ismael esse é o diretor da escola. – Léia acariciava o focinho do dragão – Não seja mal educado.

"Me desculpe, senhor diretor." – Abaixou o olhar para o homem, o cheirando, teve uma leve sensação de o conhecer de algum lugar, talvez fosse sua impressão – "Prazer em conhecê-lo diretor."

_ Mais um novo dragão nasceu. – Sorriu acariciando Ismael – Você me lembra um certo dragão que deu muito trabalho para o grupo.

"Krono?" – Olhou para o senhor vendo o olhar surpreso dele. – "Léia me contou sobre esse dragão"

_ Exatamente. – Sorriu – Mas você é especial Ismael, diferente dele é capaz de ter sentimentos e o que ele não tinha. Não da para acreditar que você seja a encarnação de Krono.

_ Diretor? – Léia olhava para Ismael e depois para o homem – Um dia vou ficar sabendo mais sobre essa história desse dragão?

_ Claro que vai! – Sorriu – Se você perguntar para Milla e Kathos, eles Irão contar com todos os detalhes, pois foram eles que presenciarão o ocorrido.

_ Certo!

_ Amanha chamarei os cavaleiros para levarem esses seis para o conselho dos anciões no lar dos cavaleiros e quero que estejam lá, pois será o dia de Léia se juntar a eles.  
>_ Isso quer dizer que... – Sara soluçava – I...isso é uma despedida?<p>

_ Calma Sara. – Klaus a abraçava – Você sabe que chegou a hora da Léia se despedir, quem possui um Dragão tem que se unir aos outros cavaleiros e lá ela vai aprender mais coisas que aqui vai ser difícil.

O diretor com os cinco professores se despedem da família com os seis ladrões e sobrevoam a floresta densa da cidade de volta a academia.

Voltam para dentro da casa, jantam e aproveitam os últimos momentos com Léia. Todos se divertiam até Ismael entrou na brincadeira de despedida.

No dia seguinte as oito em ponto todos se encontravam na academia, o diretor se encontrava no centro do grande pátio juntamente com Léia e Ismael. O Dragão parecia assustado com tanta gente ao seu redor, nessas horas ele queria ser pequeno para poder se esconder.

"Tem muita gente."

_ Seu bobo com medo de multidão? – Léia ria das caras e bocas que Ismael fazia – Todos são amigos Ismael, não tem o que temer.

"Hum..."

Léia ria com o silêncio de Ismael, ele mesmo se encolhia com o agito das pessoas e queria sair correndo, alias voando.

No céu claro e limpo da manha seis pontos se aproximavam da academia, depois foram tomando forma de enormes dragões. Eles pousavam cuidadosamente no pátio.

_ Milla que bom que chegou. – O diretor apertou levemente a mão de Milla num cumprimento – Aqui estão os ladrões pegos por mais uma nova integrante do grupo.

O homem apontava discretamente para Léia e Ismael, onde os seis cavaleiros olhavam na direção da menina e do novo dragão.

"Milla essa é a nova vida que falamos a semanas atrás"

_ Saphira então vocês já haviam pressentido o nascimento dele. – Milla não parava de olhar para Ismael, pois ele a lembrava do velho Krono – Pelo visto ele voltou menos ambicioso.

"Tenho pena desse Dragão quando ele descobrir de quem já foi anteriormente."

_ Pelo o que eu ouvi ele já sabe que é a encarnação de Krono, Saphira. – Milla sorria, pois já desconfiara que a pequena menina de cinco anos atrás seria a escolhida – Temos trabalho a fazer.

Milla foi até Kathos e os outros cavaleiros ajeitar os presos para o transporte e enquanto se ajeitavam o diretor dava instruções a Léia sobre sua nova vida como uma integrante do grupo dos cavaleiros.

_ Claro que você pode vir até aqui visitar seus familiares e amigos, cara Léia. – Sorriu – Nos dias de suas folgas.

_ Lá eu terei aulas como aqui na academia? – Estava muito curiosa, que várias perguntas se formavam em sua mente – Os veteranos vão ser os professores?

_ Lá não vai ser como na escola, você vai aprender mais coisas. – Sorriu – Você vai aprender a lutar, magias avançadas, mais fortes. Alem de compreender melhor a sua ligação com seu Dragão. E os veteranos irão explicar tudo melhor na hora.

_ Entendi, vai ser divertido.

Léia não escondia sua empolgação em estar indo para a cidade dos Dragões e olhava admirada para os cavaleiros veteranos que voavam ao redor de Milla e Kathos. A menina olha para os dois com um olhar de admiração, pareciam mais que eles eram os lideres do grupo de cavaleiros.

Em poucos instantes pousaram no pátio principal da morada dos cavaleiros, os dragões que haviam ficado para a segurança da grande mansão olhavam para os novos companheiros e faziam festa os recepcionando. Léia olhava ao redor vendo a beleza do lugar, no céu pode ver vário Dragões voando majestosamente. Desce de Ismael acompanhando Milla e Kathos, enquanto os outros quatro cavaleiros levavam os seis mercenários para os misteriosos anciões os julgarem.

Léia ficou deslumbrada com o local, uma grande mansão feita de mármore branco, quando o sol batia em suas paredes parecia que a morada brilhava como se uma áurea mágica se desprendesse de cada pedaço de mármore e dava um aspecto místico ao lugar e possuía detalhes em dourado, nas armações das janelas e molduras, as portas eram de vidro, as que davam acesso a área externa e a porta de entrada feita de madeira maciça. O caminho que levava até a entrada da mansão possuía estatuas de cavaleiros no lado direito e no lado esquerdo Dragões e um deles chamou a atenção da menina, pois ele parecia muito com Ismael.

Milla percebeu o olhar fixo de Léia na estatua do Dragão parando em seu lado.

_ Esse é o Krono. – Fez um olhar triste – Esse Dragão era um dos melhores dessa geração de cavaleiros, mas ele era muito... – Milla não conseguiu mais falar, sua voz embargou relembrando daquela história que todos queriam esquecer – E sua parceira era a Ailin. – Apontou a estatua da elfa de frente a Krono.

_ Ailin... Krono... – Léia se lembrava do teste de cinco anos atrás, onde um dragão vermelho a atacava sem piedade e depois a forte voz que saiu do ovo quando Ismael nasceu – Milla eu quero saber mais sobre Krono... Tenho a sensação de que o conheço... Parece que ele apareceu para mim como um teste.

_ Claro! Eu e Kathos contaremos, mas primeiro vamos lhe apresentar as instalações. – Milla caminhou a frente dos outros dois abrindo a grande porta de madeira – Me acompanhe.

Léia e Kathos iam atrás de Milla pelo amplo corredor que havia algumas portas de madeira, numa delas a elfa encostou vendo que um dos veteranos estava ensinando os novatos.

_ Estas salas são usados para ensinamento. – Apontou para a porta que havia encostado – Nessa porta esta acontecendo uma pequena aula de magia avançada e essa outra porta é uma sala própria para prática de magia. – Abriu a sala dando passagem para eles.

_ Nossa que sala ampla! – Ficou olhando ao seu redor, parecia mais que estava sonhando – Aqui liberaremos para treinos também, é só falar com algum veterano.

Saíram da sala, entraram em outro corredor onde haviam mais salas, algumas em uso, as que estavam livre Milla abria para mostrar. No final do corredor avistaram um amplo salão com uma escada grande.

_ Agora essas escadas levam a área de dormitórios e mais tarde uma das empregadas te mostraram o seu quarto, pois estão arrumando um para você. – Milla sorriu ao ver os olhos da menina brilhando – Tem alguma duvida Léia?

_ Milla o Ismael vai crescer mais? – Perguntou muito curiosa, pois ao ver os outros dragões, Ismael parecia uma mosca – Porque para mim ele é grande!

_ Ele vai crescer mais Léia. – Sorriu – Ele vai cresce até os seis meses.

_ Vou aprender mais coisas aqui? – Estava entusiasmada – Quando vou começar a ter mais ensinamentos?

_ Vai aprender mais coisas, na academia você teve o basico da magia e aqui vai conhecer as magias avançadas e outras coisas. Nós cavaleiros lutamos só com os Dragões, mas também aprendemos a cavalgar, depende da missão não podemos chamar atenção, então vamos de cavalo. – Sorriu – variadas formas de defesa e ataques e você vai começar com seus ensinamentos amanha. Vamos continuar a visita.

Ao lado direito da escada havia uma porta de vidro emoldurada em ouro que dava acesso a arena de treinamento com arquibancadas para eventos especiais interno. Milla guiou Léia até a arena onde ocorria um treinamento de aperfeiçoamento de magia.

_ Essa arena é mais usada para o treino de magias, são dois veteranos treinando agora. – Apontou para o centro – Alguns novatos vem assistir aos treinos dos veteranos.

_ Que legal! – Batendo palmas – É muito incrível vendo eles treinando.

_ Agora vamos dar a volta pela mansão que tem outra arena, essa é especial para treinos com os dragões, ela é mais funda. – Léia pode ver duas duplas duelando no ar com seus dragões – Não é legal?

_ Sim é muito legal!

Passaram pela arena desceram uma escada que dava a uma estrada de terra e desceram bastante o morro até chegar a um vale onde tinha vários celeiros com cavalos relinchando pedindo por sua refeição.

_ Aqui embaixo treinamos equitação, mais como uma precaução. – Indo na direção de um cavalo o acariciando – Aqui também treinamos arqueria, como o vento é um pouco mais leve do que em cima.

_ Isso vai ser tão divertido! – Léia se aproximava de um cavalo o acariciando – Esses cavalos são tão bonitos.

_ Agora que terminamos a visitação as instalações, podemos te contar sobre Krono. – Milla olhou para Kathos – Vamos até a um lugar mais reservado.

_ Léia você pode ficar chocada com a história, mas no final algumas coisas que te aconteceram a cinco anos atrás podem ser explicadas com essa história que vamos te contar. – Kathos sorriu – Afinal presenciamos muitas coisas terríveis que envolvem Krono.

_ Há cinco anos atrás Léia você deu uma segunda chance a Krono, ele renasceu em Ismael, ele e seu Dragão são os mesmos. – Milla olhou para o céu tocando em seu pingente de prata pura – Krono não é o mesmo Dragão ambicioso e ganancioso de antes, agora acho ele até um pouco ingênuo.

_ Então vamos lhe contar tudo que aconteceu. – Kathos também olhou para o céu – Afinal não é fácil relembrar dessa história.

_ Tudo começa a uns vinte anos atrás...

Flashback

Mais um ano havia se passado, Ailin passeava com Krono pela floresta densa de Stellarum, quando sentem a presença de um ovo, mas o Dragão não dera muita bola com essa nova vida que estava para nascer.

Krono sempre foi um dragão fechado e calado, não era de conversas, quando irritado brigava sem motivos nenhum, quando era conveniente usava outros dragões para o seu bem. Pedia sempre para outro caçar em seu lugar, exigia a melhor carne e ai se trouxessem carne de segunda para ele, perdia a cabeça e atacava os outros dragões com uma fúria incontrolável, nem a própria dona não conseguia domar Krono.

_ Ailin assim não dá... – Um dos amigos murmurou só para ela escutar – Krono machucou outro dragão e dessa vez ele quase mata Tilus.

_ Não sei o problema de Krono, ele não conversa comigo, vive no silencio, é incontrolável. Não sei mais o que fazer! – Ailin cai de joelho no chão em lágrimas – Sempre tratei Krono muito bem, mas essa reação dele não é excesso de mimo.

A melhor amiga de Ailin, Airwin escuta a conversa e a cada dia se preocupava com a elfa e seu Dragão indomável. Decide falar com os anciões a respeito do caso.

_ Desculpe senhores ter vindo sem nenhum aviso... – reverenciou – Preciso de ajuda...

_ Sabemos do que se trata, Airwin. – Um sai de seu lugar se ajoelhando em frente dela – Mas esse caso não tem jeito, a única forma de neutralizá-lo e matar.

Airwin arregala os olhos com a revelação dos Anciões, eles mesmos estavam tristes por terem chegado a essa conclusão.

_ Como antigos cavaleiros, tivemos que tomar essa medida drástica. Krono ainda pode matar pessoas e temos que agir antes que aconteça.

_ Sim, senhores... – Mais uma vez reverenciou os velhos anciões saindo da sala proibida triste.

"_ Matar Krono..." – Senta em um banco para pensar em como contar isso para Ailin – "Como fazer isso!"

Ela se levanta indo até uma das arenas de treino encontrando Ailin junto com os outros para começarem o treinamento, mas Airwin não tinha coragem de chegar perto da amiga para lhe contar essa decisão dos anciões.

Não era a primeira vez que Airwin escutara que era necessário matar Krono, para impedir uma futura guerra, mas lhe doía o coração ao ver que Ailin ficaria sem Dragão.

Ambicioso, ganancioso, manipulador, anti-social eram esses adjetivos que definiam Krono da cabeça aos pés. Atacava outros Dragões sem mais nem menos, bufava quando outras pessoas vinham falar com ele, até com a própria dona fazia pouco caso. Krono sempre foi o centro e mais ninguém.

_ Essa foi a previsão do futuro que pude ver com relação a Krono, mesmo morto irá vagar pelo mundo dos vivos como castigo sem o direito de ir para o caminho certo. – Airwin fechou os olhos respirando fundo, indo até os amigos – Olá pessoal!

_ Ai esta você! – Um dos rapazes acenou – Onde andou.

_ Estava com os anciões... – Entristeceu – E tenho péssimas noticias a dar a todos, mas principalmente para Ailin...

_ Qual é essa má noticia Airwin? – Ailin a olhava curiosa – Pode falar...

_ Eles falaram que a única forma de deter o Krono é... – Abaixou a cabeça – Matando...

Todos ficaram em silêncio, Ailin olhou para a marca em sua mão e depois para o céu limpo do dia.

_ Já sabia desse veredicto... – Sorriu entristecida – Ouvi hoje cedo rumor de aldeões que Krono havia matado um homem de meia idade, por ele ter salvo sua ovelha.

_ Os anciões devem ter previsto isso, por isso que falaram que a única forma é matando. – Um feiticeiro se uniu ao grupo – Mas temos que nos preocupar com os novos Dragões que estão por nascerem.

_ Verdade... – Ailin abaixou a cabeça – Tenho medo de ir buscar novos cavaleiros com um Dragão incontrolável.

_ Não se preocupe vai dar tudo certo, é só rezar para que Krono não acorde arisco...

_ Esse dia não existe... – Ailin suspirou desanimada – Queria que tivesse um dia desses no humor do meu Dragão.

Ailin e Aiwin caminhavam pela floresta em silêncio, uma pensativa e a outra triste. Ao mesmo tempo pensavam em como fazer para ajudar Krono antes que seja tarde demais, mas na situação em que se encontravam nenhuma idéia veio em mente.

_ Ailin o que pretende fazer com relação a Krono? – Preocupada – Te ajudo no que for preciso.

_ Obrigada Aiwin.

Flashback off

_ Krono deu muito trabalho para Ailin, sempre a deixando preocupada. – Milla olhava para o céu límpido – Quando novos Dragões entraram no grupo a dor de cabeça só piorou para ela.

_ Krono ficou ainda mais indomável. – Kathos completou – Principalmente quando Milla entrou no time. Ele queria chamar a atenção de Saphira a todo custo.

_ Então Airwin já tinha previsto que Krono iria vagar pela terra como um espírito errante a muito tempo. – Léia começou a ligar os fatos narrados pelo diretor da escola – O diretor me falou que encontrou Krono vagando pela floresta de Stellarum e o guardou até o momento certo. mas ainda não entendi do por que dele ter me escolhido.

_ Léia o diretor da escola, assim como os outros anciões são os cavaleiros mais antigos da história. Marlos – o feiticeiro cavaleiro do grandioso Dragão verde. Todos o apelidavam de esmeralda resmungão. – Milla riu lembrando de Ailin contando o fato – O Dragão de Marlos era tão verde, era um verde bonito, realmente parecia uma esmeralda com asas, mas como Thoth era reclamão vivia resmungando, mas quando era luta era o primeiro a estar pronto. Léia Marlos deve ter tido alguma visão com você e o futuro Krono, como ele é um feiticeiro tido como misterioso e de não falar nenhum "a" antes da hora, então creio que ele tenha visto algo do gênero.

_ A pena que a nossa geração não chegou a conhecer os anciões em sua plenitude. Ailin teve o privilégio de vê-los em combate, mas logo saíram de cena para dar espaço para os novos cavaleiros. – Falou Kathos – Mas o que aconteceu com os Dragões dos anciões ainda é um mistério.

_ Vamos voltar a contar a história a ela, Kathos.

Flashback

O dia da busca de novos cavaleiros chegou, Ailin montou em Krono desconfiada, mas decidiu ir junto com o grupo escolhido pelos anciões. Como Ailin foi escolhida a líder do grupo voou na frente deixando o ego do Dragão lá em cima, beirando o insuportável para os outros. A presença de um novo Dragão foi guiando os cavaleiros até Heilige, a cidade floresta dos Elfos. Lá estava a rainha Iebel junto com uma elfa com seu Dragão azul turquesa.

_ Pequena Milla daqui em diante sua casa será Stellarum, Heilige sempre estará com as portas abertas para suas visitas. – Deu um beijo na testa da pequena elfa – Boa sorte em sua nova jornada.

Milla caminha até Ailin timidamente, juntamente com Saphira. Krono olhava para a nova Dragão arduamente, parecia que os olhos dele pegava fogo e ela se encolhia com os olhares maliciosos do mais velho.

"_ Milla quero cavar um buraco para me esconder..."  
>"_ O que foi, Saphira? Esta tímida agora?"<p>

"_ Não é isso... Aquele Dragão não para de me olhar estranho..."

Milla olha na direção de Krono, viu que o Dragão realmente olhava estranho para Saphira a deixando preocupada.

_ Me desculpe pelo meu Dragão, Milla. – A elfa sorriu – Sou Ailin e esse é meu Dragão Krono.

_ Prazer Ailin! E Krono... – Ela se encolheu ao olhar para o Dragão vermelho – Ele é assim assustador?

_ Krono é assim um pouco anti-social, não ligue para ele. – Krono bufou ao escutar isso, andando até Saphira com um jeito de quem não queria nada – Krono indo ao ataque...

Milla olha para Saphira vendo a encolher, quando outro Dragão amarelo entra na frente da mais nova grunhindo para que Krono se afastasse.

"_ Não seja imprudente, Krono!" – Tilus falou – "Você esta assustando ela!"

"_ Me perdoe sabe tudo..." – Krono bufou, quase expelindo fogo pela boca – "Mas fique sabendo tudo que eu quero consigo." – Se afastando dos dois Dragões.

"_ Imprudente..." – Olhou para traz vendo a nova Dragão suspirando aliviada – "Krono é assim, não ligue para ele."

"_ Obrigada..." – Agradecendo o mais velho.

O Dragão amarelo de nome Tilus saiu de perto de Saphira voltando para seu lugar e seu cavaleiro o montou.

_ Tilus quase morreu por causa de Krono, por isso que ele tem mais defesas contra o mal humor dele. – Explicou Ailin – Agora temos que ir buscar mais um cavaleiro, pela energia parece que é perto de Stellarum.

As duas montam em seus Dragões. Mila voava ao lado de Ailin toda admirada, queria ser como Ailin, uma elfa determinada e forte, mesmo tendo um Dragão estranho como parceiro. Depois de vinte minutos de vôo os Dragões pousam dentro de uma grande construção, parecia uma arena, pois estavam rodeados por pessoas e mais a frente encontram o diretor Marlos com um rapaz em seu lado com um Dragão azul escuro atrás deles.

_ Que bom que chegou Ailin. – Cumprimentou Marlos – Este é Kathos e Raziel.

O Dragão de Kathos é todo polido reverenciando Ailin e cumprimentando Marlos com uma grande lambida no rosto.

_ Raziel! – Kathos repreendeu o Dragão pela lambida – Você não é de fazer isso.

"_ Me desculpe! – Se afastando de Ailin e Marlos – "Não farei mais isso."

Enquanto os cavaleiros não davam sinal de quererem ir embora Raziel se deitou num canto dormindo um pouco, quando Saphira se aproxima dele se deitando junto.

"_ Sou Saphira." – Dando uma rabado no outro para acordá-lo – "Você esta bem?"

"_ Me desculpe, sou Raziel." – Bocejando – "Prazer. Sa... Saphira." – Se espreguiçando.

Os veteranos olharam para os novatos dando um sinal de partida, Kathos se despediu da família prometendo uma visita quando desse. Os novatos montam em seus Dragões, ambos voavam lado a lado de Ailin e Krono.

"_ Pirralho irritante..." – Krono bufou.

"_ Mas o que eu fiz?" – Raziel fez uma cara interrogativa sem entender nada.

"_ É melhor nem tentar entende-lo, porque mal cheguei e já me encolhi de medo dele." – Ela olhou de cantos de olhos para Krono – "Ele me da muito medo, tem algo nele que me deixa receosa..."

"_ Pois é, agora sei que não podemos bobiar com ele..." – Suspirou – "É bom ter feito amizade de primeira, se depender do velho, viro comida para ele."

Milla e Kathos quando chegaram na morada dos cavaleiros, ficaram encantados com o lugar, tudo brilhava numa áurea branca esplendida, se via Dragões voando por todos os cantos dando boas vindas para os novatos.

Tilus, o Dragão amarelo se dispôs a mostrar onde os Dragões ficavam para o repouso e Krono foi atrás dos três mostrando estado de trégua, mas eles não baixaram a guarda.

Chegaram na toca dos Dragões, a entrada lembrava muito de uma caverna, mas dentro parecia acomodações humanas, cada Dragão tinha sua toca e para não dar confusões machos eram separados de fêmeas. Tilus, por ser mais velho acompanhou Saphira até a ala das fêmeas e era recepcionado com louvor pelas amigas. Elas cumprimentavam Saphira alegremente, mas contidamente para não a deixar intimidada.

"_ Chegamos em sua acomodação Saphira." – Tilus focinhou a novata para que entrasse – "Se precisar de algo é só pedir para celestia, ela é amiga de longa data."

"_ Obrigada Tilus." – Se deitou, exausta por causa da grande voada que deu durante a amanha toda – "Não precisa se preocupar, papai." – Brincou Saphira.

Já na ala dos machos, Krono aproveitando que estava a sós com Raziel o olhou fervorosamente irritado.

"_ Pirralho, baixinho por que me olha com essa cara de assustado?" – Mostrou um semblante Sádico – "É bom saber que o deixo com medo, ai você pensa duas vezes antes de se colocar em minha frente.

Raziel engoliu em seco em ouvir aquelas palavras do mais velho, não imaginava que um dos melhores Dragões fosse assim tão arisco e mal humorado.

"_ E...Eu não estou entendendo..." – Se encolheu ao ver o olhar irritado do mais velho – "Ahn... ta bom peço trégua..." – Se encolheu mais.

"_ Como pretende entrar num campo de batalha assim tão covarde, assim você pode perder sua parceira!" – Krono na verdade estava testando Raziel, afinal ele não é assim tão mal como todos falam – "Erga essa cabeça, moleque!"

Raziel rapidamente obedeceu o veterano, erguendo a cabeça todo desajeitado olhando nos olhos de Krono.

"_ Muito melhor, pirralho." – Deu uma rabada no novato – "Vá descansar que amanha não vai ter moleza."

Quando Krono saiu de seu cômodo, Raziel ficou sem entender a atitude do mais velho, na primeira instancia foi ríspido e mal humorado e agora dando um de bem feitor e preocupado?

Raziel desabou no chão sem entender as atitudes do Dragão, preferiu nem tentar compreende-lo, pois poderia ficar frustrado sem sua resposta.

Flashback off

Léia havia ficado boquiaberta com os últimos relatos de Milla e Kathos. A menina teve a mesma reação de Raziel pela preocupação de Krono.

_ Espera um pouco Milla... – Léia coçava a cabeça – Krono ajudou o Raziel?

_ Nós nem chegamos nessa parte ainda Léia. – Kathos sorriu com a curiosidade dela – Sim Krono ajudava Raziel, como se ele fosse um irmãozinho mais novo, mas ambos não falaram logo de cara sobre o treino.

_ Aposto que Raziel ficara surpreso ao ver Ismael. – Falou Léia – Afinal eles são muito parecidos em aparência.

_ Sim ficou muito surpreso. – Respondeu Kathos – Raziel ficou até emocionado.

_ Até Saphira ficou. – Milla sorriu – Krono tinha um tombo pela Saphira, mas ela nem ligava.

_ Isso que ia falar, no começo Krono estava com ciúmes do Raziel, por isso que o olhava torto. – Sorriu – Mas no fundo era o jeito do Krono de dizer "moleque fui com a sua cara."

Os três riram junto, afinal Krono era mal humorado, mas de vez em quando arrancava risos dos outros.

_ Bom depois contaremos o resto da história de Krono, afinal saco vazio não para de pé. – Falou Kathos se levantando, sendo seguido pelas garotas – De alguma forma Aquele Dragão rabugento faz falta.

_ Verdade! – Milla riu do jeito como Kathos se referia a Krono – Realmente o grandioso Krono mal humorado conseguia arrancar risadas de vez em quando.

Os três caminharam de volta a grande mansão para poderem almoçar e mais tarde continuarem com a história de Krono.

Continua...


End file.
